Date Night
by sakuramiko
Summary: Sometimes Rin is very demanding. ShimaRin One-shot


**AN:** My first ShimaRin Fic. I hope you like it. Thanks to my tumblr friend for getting me to finish this! This was inspired by a fanart I saw on pixiv.

* * *

Shima jumped when his cell phone buzzed on his desk. He smiled when he saw the picture of Rin on the screen.

"Yo." Shima answered casually.

"I'm gonna make us dinner and then we're gonna bang." He could hear Rin's grin in his voice.

"Alright, I'll bring the wine." His partner hung up without a 'good-bye'. Shima was used to that. Rin would often call with that demand. At first it was really awkward because he shared an office with three other people, but now that he was alone he didn't have to worry about who overheard. It would be a while until he finished though. Cram school never covered the shit ton of paper work that had to be done after an exorcism.

"I'm home." Shima chimed as he came through the door. "I got red." He waved a bottle shaped paper bag in the air and looked toward the kitchen. Rin looked up from the tomato he was cutting with a knowing grin. Shima smirked in return as he set the wine down on the counter. Shima then proceeded to remove his sash and the coat of his exorcism uniform. "I would have gotten home sooner but all that damn paperwork…" He grimaced while Rin laughed.

"That's why I have my brother do all that crap." Rin threw the tomatoes into a pot and pushed them around a bit.

"Well we don't all have brothers who we can force our paperwork on." Shima whined as he sunk into a stool at the island counter. "What are you making anyway?" He put his hand under his chin and watched Rin do his thing. His eyes wondered down to Rin's ass and how the apron he worn around his waist perfectly framed it.

"Red wine tomato sauce." Rin replied and turned to counter and removed the bottle from the paper bag. He appraised it for moment and then went on to remove the cork. He poured a generous amount into the pot with the tomatoes and stirred it. He lowered the heat and set the wine back down on the counter. He pulled a stool over and sat opposite Shima. Rin took out one of his Mild Sevens and clicked his lighter to light the cigarette. He took a drag and turned his head a little to exhale, but he didn't take his gaze off Shima.

What was it about Rin getting into this mood that made everything he did really fucking attractive? Shima grinned at him and leaned over counter; Rin closed the distance to kiss him. Rin pulled away when he started to hear boiling, to tend to the sauce, and Shima looked a little disappointed. He watched Rin finish making the meal and moved to set the table. Once the table was set and the pasta was served they both sat down.

Shima took a deep breath of the appetizing smell of Rin's cooking. "It smells so good." Shima took the wine poured it into their glasses.

"Of course it does." Rin picked up his glass and took a deep drink.

They talked about work while they ate. The topic eventually changed to back when they were in cram school. It was always fun to reminisce, especially when they had missions with their classmates. Rin had been telling Shima about a job he had done with Izumo.

"Haha, Remember when we had to go do that assignment at the beach and you thought the squid had ears." Shima chuckled.

"Yeah… well why do you have to bring that up all the time?" Rin's face was flushed from the wine and got even redder with his glare.

"Because it was incredibly cute." Shima admitted and Rin just grumbled.

Shima looked up from his dish to see Rin slurping his noodles with a suggestive grin. Why did he always do this? Shima now knew he always prepared food that would draw attention to his mouth and/or fingers. (That was actually something Shima had only caught onto recently.) Just last week Rin had made food that needed to be eaten with their hands. Shima gripped the fabric of his hakama under the table. Rin smirked seeing how Shima was trying to retain his composure.

Afterward, when they were putting the dishes in the sink Shima wrapped his arms around Rin from behind. "Now you're gonna pay for putting me through that." He bent his head down to nip at Rin's neck while Rin lifted his head to accommodate Shima. It didn't take them to long to forget about washing the dishes. They ended up against the closest wall grinding and stripping each other of their clothes.

…

Shima shifted in their shared bed and looked down at Rin's sleeping face. He touched Rin's back gently and traced over the other's birthmarks. Shima was always the one to stay awake while Rin passed out once he caught his breath. He slid his arms around his boyfriend and pressed his lips to the back of the other's neck. This made Rin produce a muffled whine. Rin rolled over and huffed in his sleep as he moved closer to Shima. Shima chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of Rin's head which earned him another huff. Shima moved a little until he was comfortable next to Rin and closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN:** I hoped you liked it. It wasn't beta'd I just read it over. And if anyone wants to write out the smut part... well I wouldn't mind one bit.


End file.
